


Like a Cat

by minimumobsession



Series: AOA Inspired [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background gyuhao, Cat/Human Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, all are in college, bff meanie, cat!junhui, fox!minghao, junhui and minghao are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's good, he's hot, he's fresh, he's fine (he's Jun)</p><p>Aka where Wonwoo doesn't appreciate how much his love life is like a girl group’s hit song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> wonhui is my crack ship, they just look so good together
> 
> very obviously inspired by AOA's Like a Cat
> 
> fun fact: after I wrote 2k of this fic, my brain decided it didn't like it and i almost changed the whole thing

Wonwoo doesn’t know how he ended up falling for someone unlike himself.

He always had the image of settling down with a nice human that read books and enjoyed soft music. Not a hot hybrid that had enough energy to dance to Grind on Me for five hours.

It’s not to say he’s against their existence (you have to be okay with hybrids nowadays as they make up a fourth of the population in the world due to some weird mutation that came up, but  that’s a whole different story).

Wen Junhui is just a handful. A sexy handful.

But Wen Junhui’s pretty, Wonwoo will give him that (Wonwoo’s not superficial, he swears).

With chestnut colored hair and matching fluffy ears paired along with a long tail (that basically has a mind of its own), Junhui knew that Wonwoo was at least physically attracted to him and used it to his advantage. Constantly purring and rubbing against Wonwoo, giving him the innocent yet manipulative kitty eyes (cue Puss in Boots’ eyes), Wonwoo didn’t know if he (and his dick) could take it anymore.

 

“You just need to get laid,” Mingyu said. Mingyu was Wonwoo’s best friend and the one who caused Wonwoo all his sexual frustration (and not in that way).

“This is your fault,” Wonwoo growled. “If you didn’t have to fuck your little elf boyfriend all day, every day, I could still be rooming with you… without the threat of a sex kitten. I still don’t know how you convinced me to actually room with him.”

“Okay, first of all, we still live in the same apartment, you’re just sharing a room with Junhui. Second of all, Minghao isn’t an elf, those don’t exist, he’s a fox hybrid. Third of all, Junhui’s his cousin, so you’re technically insulting my boyfriend. Fourth of all, how bad can Junhui be?”

“How bad can Junhui be? He likes to wear only big t-shirts around the apartment, and he might not even wear underwear, he’s horny all the time, and he can’t do any household chores. The only thing he can do is dance and look pretty.”

“You seriously are sexually frustrated,” Mingyu complained. “You’re taking this way too far. Junhui _has_ a tail, so it’s hard for him to wear pants. He’s a _hybrid_ , so he has a different behavior than us. And we’re all college students, college students don’t do household chores in the first place.”

“Well, look who decided to become a hybrid expert.”

“Ha! You’re just running out of insults. Just admit it, you got a thing for Junhui. Just give it a chance, I’m tired of seeing grumpy Wonwoo who hasn’t been laid in years.”

Wonwoo only groaned in response.

“Look, I have to go. Minghao has a b-boying competition and I need to be a supportive boyfriend. Go back home and try to get with Junhui. We won’t be back until late, so that gives you enough time to do the hanky panky.”

And with that, Mingyu winked and was gone.

Wonwoo sat at the table for a couple minutes, wondering if he was actually going to take Mingyu’s advice. _Well, he is the one with a boyfriend._

As much as the image of Junhui spread out on his bed was appealing, there was no way someone like Junhui and someone like Wonwoo would work. Right?

 

Something was wrong.

Wonwoo could feel it in his gut.

When he stepped into the apartment, Junhui wasn’t greeting him. Junhui wasn’t trying to cling onto him. Junhui wasn’t doing any of the weird shit he usually does.

It was quiet. (cue the cliché _too quiet_ )

“Jun?” Wonwoo called out.

A crash came from the kitchen. Wonwoo rushed over to see Junhui attempting to take out the trash that hasn’t been emptied in, well, forever.

Junhui’s ears twitched in frustration as he tried to stuff the trash into the too small bag.

Wonwoo’s eyes trailed down to see that Junhui was actually wearing pants. _Weird._

Junhui moved stiffly (a very big contrast to the usual fluid flexibility the dancer had) to try to push down the trash before his arm jerked and he knocked down more trash to the ground, one being a glass bottle that shattered instantly as it fell to the ground.

Junhui made a move to clean up the glass.

Wonwoo stepped forward to try to stop Junhui, “Jun… stop, you’re going to-“

Junhui hissed as his finger was grazed by a stray piece of glass.

“-cut yourself.” Wonwoo finished lamely.

Wonwoo straightened up and decided to take matters into his own hands as he moved to grab Junhui’s waist and pull him out of the kitchen.

“Sit here,” Wonwoo instructed as he placed Junhui on the couch. “I’m going to get stuff to fix your finger.”

Wonwoo hummed to himself as he examined Junhui’s finger and deduced a band aid would suffice.

As he placed the band aid onto Junhui’s finger, he gave Junhui a questioning look, “Why are you acting different?”

Junhui shrugged.

“You’re wearing pants for goodness sake. You hate pants.”

“I wanted a change,” Junhui retorted sharply.

“You were actually doing chores. You never do chores.”

“I _wanted_ a change,” Junhui said more firmly.

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes in an accusatory manner. “Something’s wrong with you. This isn’t the Junhui I know. You’re acting weird.”

Junhui exhaled noisily, knowing that the other male wouldn’t give it up. Junhui was stubborn, but Wonwoo could be just as stubborn. He slinked down and reached a hand towards Wonwoo’s pants.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened _._

_ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION. Sexy time has arrived!_

“You wanted this,” Junhui muttered, swiftly dropping Wonwoo’s phone into his lap before heading back to their bedroom.

Wonwoo looked at his phone, confused.

His eyes widened in realization. _Fuck. Did I butt dial him?_

He quickly turned on his phone.

 

**Recent calls:**

**Wen Junhui (1)          Today (15 minutes ago)**

 

_Well shit._

 

Junhui was upset.

And he couldn’t even call Minghao for a pity talk.

_Fuck Minghao’s decision to date Mingyu. I thought it was bros before hoes?_

_Also how did Minghao get with a human, yet I have a nonexistent relationship with the one I want to get with?_

_I did everything Wonwoo wanted me to. Wear pants. Tone down the sexy. Even (attempt to) do chores._

Junhui let out a silent scream before burying his head into his pillow. He was known as the grease king back at home.

_They would laugh at me if they saw me doing everything for a stupid human._

His tail was starting to go numb. It hurt a little to have his usually free appendage stuffed into tight skinny jeans. He wiggled out of the suffocating pants and underwear.

All the blood went back to his tail and he flicked it around, enjoying the freedom. He walked over to a pile of laundry, searching for a t-shirt that would cover his man parts.

After finding an appropriate shirt that was decent and made him look good, he slipped it on.

_Of course._

_Fuck the universe for making him choose the shirt that belonged to the person that he was currently ‘fighting’ with._

PLEDIS STUDIO was imprinted in large block letters on the front of the shirt and Junhui just knows that JEON would be imprinted in equally large print on the back.

_Fuck Wonwoo. Fuck Wonwoo’s music studio for handing out over-sized shirts. Fuck the universe._

Too sad to give an actual fuck, he left the shirt on and buried himself into his bed.

He wanted Minghao to come back so they could go out for some pity Chinese food.

Well, he would have to put on pants, but that’s a sacrifice for pity food.

 

Wonwoo paced around the front of the house. How could he have fucked up?

_At least you know now that he has a thing for you… well, had._

He paced around more before whipping out his phone.

“Sorry Mingyu,” Wonwoo murmured as he dialed the number. The phone rang a couple seconds before he heard Mingyu pick up.

Before Mingyu could say anything, Wonwoo start to panic, “I’m a piece of shit.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mingyu deadpanned. “You got to be more specific. Did you forget the condoms and lube? I have some in my room.”

“No, it’s not that!” Wonwoo whined. “You know when I was kind of complaining about Junhui when I really just wanted an excuse to not get with him even though I really do have a thing for him?”

“Vaguely,” Mingyu grunted sarcastically.

“Well, somehow my ass decided to call Junhui and he heard all the stuff I didn't mean, but said. And then he decided to change to please me, which sounds sexual, but then I kind of insulted him by implying he was weird for acting different and-“

“Okay I get why you’re a piece of shit,” Mingyu interrupted. “Look’s like some Gods pity you because Minghao just finished up so we can come home and Minghao can fix your mistake.”

“Thank God.”

“You owe us,” Mingyu informed and hung up.

 

Ten minutes later, Wonwoo heard the door burst open before a small male with pointy ears burst in. He started shouting in Chinese at Wonwoo before finally glaring and heading off to find Junhui.

“What did he say?”

“Probably insulted you,” Mingyu deadpanned as he strode in. “We left you for half an hour and you basically ruined the only chance you got at a date.”

“Hey! I have other options,” Wonwoo protested.

“Aside from the wannabe emos, you got no other choice,” Mingyu corrected. “No offence, but you give off a weird mysterious brooding vibe. It attracts the emos.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at that statement.

“Hey,” Mingyu put his hands up in mock surrender. “If you’re actually into guys like Junhui, sexy, yet sweet, Junhui’s the only one who that would be remotely interested in you.”

“Please shut up.”

“And I don't know why, he's good, he's hot, he's fresh, he's fine. Why would he be attracted to a dingus like you?”

“You did not just basically quote a girl group song,” Wonwoo said glaring at Mingyu

“Oh, but I did,” Mingyu teased. “You know, a group danced to that song at Minghao’s competition and I couldn't help, but be reminded of a certain someone who had problems with their own little cat.”

Wonwoo groaned as Minghao emerged from his room with Junhui in tow. Wonwoo noticed that Junhui was wearing a loose pair of joggers and… his music studio shirt?

“We’re going out to get some comfort food,” Minghao piped up. “We’ll be back before nine.”

And with that, the Chinese duo was gone.

“Looks like you have until nine to get your shit together,” Mingyu murmured. “Good luck.”

 

Junhui was still sulky as he sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair.

He pouted as Minghao slurped up some spicy noodles.

“Stop pouting,” Minghao said through a mouthful of noodles as he waved his chopsticks around. “I’m not Wonwoo. You can’t bat your eyes and expect me to subtly do what you want.”

Junhui’s ear twitched as he dug his chopsticks into his noodle soup.

“Hey, stop moping,” Minghao said gently.

“I don’t know why you guys are so worked up. Just apologize. He likes you. You like him. It’s simple,” he said flapping around his chopsticks for emphasis.

“You make it seem a lot easier than it sounds.”

“Look, you know Wonwoo, well, I hope you do. But he seems like a mysterious guy at first, but he’s actually shy and thoughtful. He’s just scared of you.”

“Me?” Junhui scoffed. “Why would he be scared of me?”

“You’re this hotshot of a hybrid; who does not have a filter, please work on that, and you’re super outgoing and basically friends with everyone. It scares him that he’s actually into someone who’s basically the exact opposite of him. So he avoids you, tries to ignore you. But in reality, he’s just a big softie for cat hybrids named Junhui.”

Junhui laughed,“Good thing he knows only one cat hybrid named Junhui.”

 

True to Minghao’s words, the Chinese cousins were back in the apartment half an hour before nine.

Minghao made a beeline straight towards his boyfriends.  “Hey, let’s go see who’s more flexible.”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Minghao narrowed his eyebrows, “Because we’re a competitive couple,” and latched his onto his boyfriend’s arm to drag him out of the apartment.

 “I guess that’s code for we need to talk,” Wonwoo said to himself. He turned towards Junhui and patted the seat next to him.

Junhui swallowed. He carefully walked over and sat down in the seat next to Wonwoo.

 

 

Wonwoo was about to pee himself. Junhui had settled next to him and he didn't realize how hard it was to apologize until now.

Junhui looked uncomfortable.

Then Junhui opened his mouth.

_Yes, please start this conversation because I obviously do not have the skills to do so._

_“_ Is it okay if I take of my pants?”

“Wa-ait, what?” Wonwoo croaked.

“It's just,” Junhui mumbled. “My tail’s cramping in these pants, but I know you're not comfortable with me being pantless.”

“No, no,no.” Wonwoo stammered.

“Oh, okay. I understand.”

“No, you can take off your pants if you want,” Wonwoo quickly corrected. “I actually don't mind you prancing around with not pants.”

“What? But you said...”

Wonwoo sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, “I didn't mean any of what you overhead on the phone. I kinda do like you.”

 

Junhui stared at him in disbelief.

_I guess Minghao was right._

“I know it’s stupid, but I was kinda intimidated by you and I guess I was trying to prove that I didn’t have feelings for you,” Wonwoo sighed. “I was wrong though, very wrong.”

Junhui smiled softly.

He scooted over so their thighs were touching.

Junhui leaned up so his lips were barely touching Wonwoo’s ear.

“I kinda like you, too.”

Wonwoo groaned in relief and wrapped his arms around Junhui, squeezing him like an anaconda.

“Good because I don't plan on letting go,” Wonwoo whispered into Junhui’s ear.

Junhui’s ear twitched from the air being blown from Wonwoo’s lips. He placed both hands on Wonwoo’s broad chest, “Well, you should let go. I want to take my pants off.”

Wonwoo gave him a wicked smile, “I can help.”

Junhui stared at him for a second, usually Junhui was the one to start the sexy talk.

_Look’s like I got competition._

Flashing his sex kitten eyes, Junhui purred and rubbed his body against Wonwoo’s.

“Look’s like I’ll have to take up that offer,” he said with fake innocence.

Wonwoo’s eyes had a predatory gleam to them as he launched himself onto Junhui.

 

(“Hey, if what Mingyu said is true, I’m your cute cat, while you're my wolf.”

“Can we not talk about my best friend while you’re trying to blow me?”

“So that means I have to surprise you with a rose I picked and hug you when you’re sleeping.”

“Junhui, please stop.”

“And that means you dream about me and I’m your headline.”

“I regret telling you this.”

“I’m good, I’m hot, I’m fresh, I’m fine!”

“Jun, let’s do this after sex, please.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Thank God, wait, what’s your tail doing?’

“I told you, it has a mind of its own.”

“Oh God.”)

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


End file.
